One Thousand Stars
by TheReckless1611
Summary: Demi was different, broken and lifeless...The only one who could make her feel happy was Selena...I suck at summaries, sorry. Demi/Selena - Femslash  This is horror fic, so there's like, a lot of blood
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: There's the horror fic I talked about. I loved it, I think is one of my bests works until now. On the beginning you're going to be like 'Holy shit!' But I promise that it's pretty cute in the end. I hope you guys like it, cause I loved it with all my heart.**

**Oh, and this is pretty long.**

**Dallas, Texas – 11/16/1999 **

**18:45pm**

There she was again. A little girl like any other walking down the street, going home after a day in school. She had brown hair and – to the ones who pay attention – empty brown eyes. You almost can't see the adorable freckles in her nose in the darkness neither the gap between her teethes, but that's because she almost never smiles. Well, she used to smile. To her mother and her best friend. These two women are the only ones who had the pleasure of meeting the good side of the human being that was still left in that small eight years old body.

She keeps walking with her head down, hiding her face behind her brown hair. She was such a sweet girl to the ones who she loved, but with the ones who didn't respected her as a human…well, you'll see.

She opens the door to the place she only called home because of her mother. That wasn't a home. It never was and never was going to be. She soon spotted a drunk men in the couch , holding a bottle of beer and angrily screaming with the TV. He was the man she was ashamed of calling her father. A drunk old man who spanked her mother almost ever single day since she remembers and acts like her own little daughter is something useless, an animal who could die for all of his care. Then there was her older sister, Dallas. A beautiful girl with everything to be famous and get rid of that pathetic life they had. Dallas also acted like her little sister wasn't even there. They never fought to see who would watch TV like some sisters do, never talked about anything, just when they really needed to, and when she asked her older sister one little favor she would call her names and say 'no'.

But then there was her mother. A blond haired woman with blue eyes and a motherly smile. She was the kind of women who would always help, even if it was someone she didn't even knew. She was always there for her. Well, she was there when she could cause having to feed a old man and her two daughter was pretty hard when you work as a stripper. The girl wasn't ashamed of her mother taking off her clothes in front of other mans. She understood that in their condition she was lucky if her mother wasn't a prostitute. Her dad and Dallas didn't worked and she couldn't help her mother with the money since she was underage. All she could do was stay in her bedroom and _play_ with her pets.

Her mother wasn't the only good thing in her life. There was also her best friend, Selena. The latina with cat eyes, pink lips and tanned skin was the only person, besides her mother, she loved no matter what. There was something in Selena that make her feel not only safe, but also calm, _normal_… Selena wasn't like any other girl…she used to make her feel things… things that she wasn't sure if she should feel or not. It was weird, but at the same time, it was good. When she was with her best friend she didn't felt the need of _doing what she did._

'Demi, is that you?' her father shouted drunkly.

'Yeah.' She mumbled hoping he wasn't going to listen.

'Bring me another fucking beer!' she opened the fridge and got another beer, walking to the couch were the mid age man was waiting for her. Demi didn't knew how a beautiful and charismatic woman like her mother would fall for a disgusting man like him. 'Get the fuck out of here!' he shouted after taking the bottle from her small but skilled hands.

Demi went upstairs, stopping in front of Dallas open door. Her sister was making out with a long haired man who she thought was disgusting. To Demi all mans were disgusting, specially her father. The boy kissing Dallas looked at the younger girl in the doorway and winked with a grin playing in his lips, which made Demi feel even more disgusted. She didn't understood her mother's nor Dallas' lover choice. If she could ever choose someone to love and be by theirs side she would choose Selena without a second thought. Dallas stopped grasping and talking dirty things and looked at her direction.

'What are you looking at, freak show?'

Demi didn't answer. She just looked at her dirt converse and kept walking through the hallway. Then she stopped in her mother's doorway and smiled brightly at the sight of her loved mother applying make up even tough she didn't needed it to be beautiful. She admired her mother. She was a strong woman. Her mother looked at her younger daughter and smiled back placing the makeup back in her bag. Diana walked until her and kneeled, so she would be in her daughter weight.

'Hey, baby girl! How was school?' she asked while brushed some of Demi's hair strands behind her ears.

'It was cool. Just like any other day, actually.' Answered the girl. 'And I got an A in the math test.'

'An A? No way!' Demi nodded happily. 'That's incredible Dems! You have no idea how proud I am of you.'

'I think I have an idea.' Demi smiled jokingly.

'You have? Ok then!" Diana smiled and started tickling her little daughter. Demi laughed. A real laugh. The rare one since Demi didn't faked smiles. Or she emotionless, happy because of her mother or felling like nothing else mattered because of Selena.

'S-Sto-op!' Demi laughed loudly and for her dismay her mother stopped tickling her.

'I have to go to work now, baby. See you tomorrow, ok?'

'Can't I go with you? I don't wanna be alone.' Pleaded Demi.

'Sorry, but they don't aloud kids in there. But when I finally find a decent job I'll take you with me every single day, ok?'

'Ok.'

'Don't go to sleep too late. Bye, baby girl.' Diana smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving.

Demi' smile disappeared as soon as her mother leaved the house. She walked to her bedroom, her safe place and didn't even locked the door. Laying under her bed there was a mask. Her favorite mask. You see, Demi had a lot of masks cause behind them she could be her true self. She didn't needed to hold in her wants of beliefs. It was a scary mask for most of the peoples, but to Demi it was beautiful. It looked old, dirt, with cuts that were roughly closed with huge stitches of a black and large material. Demi smiled at the unique piece and placed it over her face tying the leather straps that held it to her face. That sweet girl had just died in that exact moment.

Demi walked slowly through the hall again, just like the eight year old girl had done before the empty person behind that terrifying mask. She looked inside Dallas room again. She watched her sister fucking that disgusting boy from before while moaning loudly. Demi didn't felt disgusted like before. She didn't felt anything. She couldn't feel anything. She was behind her mask, hiding in her safe place…Her own mind.

The living room was her next stop. Demi's dad was now sleeping deeply after a lot of beers. She looked at his face like she was looking at the most interesting thing ever. She could almost watch his soul. A dirt, ridiculous soul, filled with sins and evil but with any regret. She walked to the kitchen, opened the drawer and picked the biggest and sharpest knife in the house. Demi looked at her on reflection on the shinning metal and smiled because of her face, her beautiful mask.

She walked back to the living room and looked down at the disgusting man laying on the couch, watching the last breath he was taking. Demi held the cold metal against his throat before cutting a deep and perfect horizontal line on it. His eyes shoot open in a second and he tried to scream, but his cut throat made it impossible. The man fell on the floor, holding his throat, grasping for air, silently screaming for help while his little daughter watched him die without even move when the blood started to spill in her foots.

One down, two to go…

Demi just waited until her sister or that boy came out of the room. Demi was now holding a baseball bat she had got from Christmas last year. She didn't used it cause she didn't had a father to go out there and play baseball with her, so she just kept it in her closet until the day it was going to be really useful.

The boy in Dallas room came downstairs first and started to go through the fridge looking for something to eat. That was the occasion that the baseball bat was waiting for. It was time to use that piece of wood to something useful…something fun. Demi with him in the head and the boy fell on the floor with his head bleeding. She kept hitting him over and over again, letting small screams of angry escape from her lips. Now not only her converses but also her pants where red. Demi looked down at her master piece. The teenager's head had been reduced to nothing but blood.

She was still naked. Her sister was waiting for that ridiculous boy to come back to fuck her again, but little did she know. Dallas had her headphones on so she didn't even realized when her sister walked in slowly until her bed, holding the knife that was previously used to kill their father. Demi placed her hand on her sister's hip and slowly caressed down her legs making Dallas giggle thinking it was that boy. She couldn't deny. Her sister was beautiful. Dallas had Diana's eyes and brown hair just like Demi's, and her body, well, peoples were really jealous of her body.

'Jonas, stop it.' Dallas giggled taking off her headphones and turning so she was facing the person caressing her smooth and long legs. 'What the hell are you doing?'

Nothing was said to the older girl. Demi just started at her for some seconds before jumping on Dallas and straddling her to the bed. She fought. She tried to run away from her sister's little hands, but believe it or not, Demi was really strong for a eight years old girl. She had something more inside her, like her body was made for what she liked. He physical was created perfectly along with her mind…Created to kill.

Demi stabbed Dallas on the chest multiple times. Blood was gushing in her clothes and face, adding something more to her mask, making it more _beautiful_ than already was. She climbed off Dallas and walked away like she had done nothing. The little girl sat on the front porch finally taking off her mask and staring at it with a childish smile on her face, giggling like a cute one year old baby. Everything that happened was clear and fresh in Demi's mind and she loved it. She loved the smell of blood and that slippery sensation in her hands and under her foots when she walked.

She stayed there until her mother arrived from work.

**xXxXxXx**

**Dallas, Texas - Nowadays. **

The same street where a massacre happened ten years ago is now almost crowded with teenagers walking home just like that one night but the person I know you're thinking about it's no between these college students. After that night Demi was locked into a room on the 'dangerous' ward of a psychiatric hospital. She used to see a shrink everyday, but after killing one of the nurses with a fork she stopped talking at all. Demi started hiding herself behind the masks she done herself with newspaper and glue. There was months since she last killed someone. Demi only leaved her cell to eat and take a walk on the garden, but always locked with chains. She had grown stronger over the years. If with eight eyes she did what she did, now with eighteen she could do so much worse than you can even imagine. Diana end up killing herself after watching from up close what her child had become. Her death broke Demi even more. If something human was left in that body that disappeared with her mother's death. Selena never showed up to visit Demi because she tough her best friend was dead too. The media had been careful about the case. They lied to everyone saying that no one was left and used a kid's body to forge Demi's death. They said that a psycho walked in the house in the night and killed everyone while Diana was working. An eight years old girl killing her whole family expect her mother was too much to deal with. The investigative part wasn't the only problem. The biggest problem was Demi's mind. What would parents do of they knew about that? That was a case that asked for some serious studies and that's what they were doing since that November night.

A college had been built up close the Demi's old house. It was one of the biggest colleges in Texas and Selena studied in there. Every day she would caught herself going down Demi's street to get home and looking to that old house while asking herself why she haven't asked Demi to a sleepover like they always did. It would have saved her best friend's life. Everything would be better. They would go to college together like they used to talk about. Go out with friends, date the guys from the football team, go to parties and be friends forever. All of those promises and dreams were dead now, just like Demi.

'Are you ok?' one of Selena's friends, Naomi, asked when saw her friends lost expression staring at the old house.

Instead of answering Selena glanced at her friend before jumping the old fence between the street and the house. Naomi hesitated in following Selena, but she was her friend after all, even if that means get inside an old house where four people died and one killed herself. She didn't knew why Selena suddenly felt like breaking inside a house, but she was there with her.

Selena walked upstairs slowly, taking sight of the whole house, remembering the few times she went to Demi's place to play or just grab her stuffs cause Demi was going to be sleeping in her house. Everything looked so old and fragile. The walls were humid and the painting was almost inexistent. The carpet with blood stains was still in there. She finally reached Demi's room and opened the door slowly, like if her best friend would be smiling, sitting in her bed waiting for her.

'Selena, this is insane and scary. Let's get the fuck out of here!" Selena's blond friend said pulling her by her arm. Selena didn't even moved and kept staring at the room for some more seconds before walking in. 'Why do I needed to be friends with a crazy like you?'

Selena looked around the room. Everything was exactly like it was before. The old rock bands posters on the walls, the teddy bears, CDs and even clothes. Everything was in there. Selena placed her hand in the nightstand and took off a little bit of the dust revealing the writing on the wood. 'DL4SG Unbroken'. Selena started to cry silently, her tears wetting what was written on the wood with heart and soul. Selena opened the nightstand drawer and found what she knew it was there. A picture of Selena and Demi holding each others while making funny faces. Selena smiled but the tears reappeared soon.

'Selena, please, say something.' Naomi pleaded confused. She didn't knew anything about Demi and Selena's friendship because Selena never mentioned it. She liked to keep Demi out of her life so she could suffer less, but it was kind of hard when you walked in front of your dead best friend's house everyday.

'She used to be my best friend, you know?' Selena said crying all the tears she had held up all these years. 'We used to do everything together. We were like bone and flesh…inseparable. But then, one night a crazy mother fucker broke in the house and killed everyone. When her mother found out about what happened she got depressed and two months later she killed herself.' Selena wiped away the tears falling from her eyes and looked at the pictures in her hands once again. 'I loved that girl so much. We were only eight but our friendship was so real. I miss her every single day since that night.'

'I'm so sorry Lena.' Naomi said sadly hugging her friend. 'I can't say I know how it feels case I've never loose someone so important to me, but if you need anything, just tell me, ok? I'll be there for you.'

'Thanks Naomi.'

'Now, let's go home.' Naomi smiled trying to comfort her friend and they both walked away from the old house, Selena taking the picture with her, holding it close to her heart.

**xXxXxXx**

The asylum halls were Demi resided were completely lifeless. The walls and floor were white and there was steel door where were locked peoples who lived inside their minds, peoples that were in pain, suffering and surviving.

In one of the steel door you could read the name 'Lovato' on it. The demon was locked inside those four walls, waiting for a chance to come out and live again. Demi was closed inside her own little world, doing her beautiful masks using whatever the asylum employees gave to her. Demi was a killer, a psycho, but there were peoples who knew her in that insane place, like Eric. He was a fifty-six years bold man with dark skin and huge glasses. Eric took care of Demi since the first day she stepped inside those walls. He was the only one who treated her like a human or had respect for the lost human being inside of her. He knew what Demi liked, what she wanted, her desires, her love and why she liked to do what she does. Eric liked that girl a lot. He had seen her as a little, lost and scared eight years old child, and Demi liked Eric. He was the only person he actually liked since her mother or Selena. She _talked_ to him.

Demi's cell's walls were covered with handmade masks from the last ten years. The ones she did when she was young were simple, but the one she did after some years could be called a work of art considering the lack of material. They were always scary, but each one of them hide and emotion that was locked inside her and would be probably never coming out. She wasn't happy in that small room, but it didn't mattered. She knew that she could only be happy with her mom or Selena. Since her mother was death there was only one choice. No, wait, there was one time she felt happy while trapped in that place. She felt ridiculously happy when Eric gave her a rat and a pocket knife. 'Have fun kid. These walls are killing you and I miss your warm smile.' He said while placing the cage with a medium sized gray rat by her side. What she felt while killing and ripping off the rat's insides can't be described. It was a mixture of happiness, rage, pleasure, satisfaction…She was in ecstasy. Eric only watched the scene and, even tough he thought that was craziness, he couldn't help but smile widely while seeing the girl he considered his own daughter so happy. And when Demi mumbled a 'thanks Eric' after ripping off the rat in more than thirty pieces the man almost cried in pride and kissed the girls forehead, glad she didn't stepped away from him. After that day, every time Eric found a rat running around the asylum, he would capture it and give it to the girl behind the steel door.

Parker and Stanley, two asylum employees, were walking down one of the asylum walls talking loudly and laughing, breaking the comfortable silence in the ward. They were between twenty-five and thirty years old. They were the kind of man that looked like they're drunk mostly of the time. They didn't cared about a shit in that asylum, they just wanted to win their money to expend it with drugs and prostitutes. They had been warned about that ward they were walking in, Eric told them it was dangerous and they shouldn't mess around with the patients like they usually did in other wards, but like everything that was said to those two they ignored the advice.

'This one is pretty hot.' Parker said with a heavy western accent while looking through the small opening in one of the cell's door. 'Let's go get her.' He grinned and opened the cell's door with one of his keys. The two mans walked inside the cell and grabbed the twenty years old women in there. She struggled against their grips, but it was useless.

'I have an idea. Let's fuck her in that crazy girl cell. I've heard she's a dyke. Mikey told me she raped her sister before killing her.' Staley said already walking into Demi's cell direction, followed by Parker and the struggling girl. Stanley opened the steel door and walked inside it with his friend and their company. Demi was silently making one more of her masks. 'Hey, psychopath!' Stanley shouted between laughs.

'Look what we brought to you.' Parker said throwing the girl in Demi's bed and ripping off her clothes. 'Watch how to fuck a girl, your dyke! You need to have one of these!' The man said while rubbing his dick on the girl's ass before entering it and making the girl scream in pain. Demi just ignored what was happening, but when Stanley started to hold her masks against his face she got furious. No one could touch her masks.

Demi stood up abruptly, placed her hands inside Stanley's mouth and pulled it open until his jaw leave his face completely. As if it wasn't enough she hit his head against the wall with such a strength that the man's head almost opened. Parker tried to run but Demi was faster. Using the pocket knife Eric had given to her, she started to stab and cut his neck until his dorsal spine was show and Demi could watch what happened with it when she broke his neck. Eric watched everything in shock. He knew that Demi was a pitiless killer, but he never expected to see what he had just witnessed. The covered in blood girl walked in the man's direction and placed the pocket knife in his hands, mumbling a raspy 'thanks Eric' and walking away with her mask and a smile hidden underneath it.

**XxXxXxX**

'Last night a patient from 'Dalla's Asylum' ran away at 01:00am. The girl who was hospitalized after killing her own family was considered extremely dangerous inside the unit. Eric Russo, who has witnessed the escape said that it was possible because, Parker Stewart and Stanley Jenkins, the two mans responsible for the ward that night opened the patient's cell and made her nervous.' Selena watched the information on the morning news while eating her breakfast with her parents. 'I took care of that girl since she got in here with eight years old and she never did anything to me. She's a sweet girl and don't hurt the ones who respect who she is. Parker and Stanley were warned about the danger but ignored it anyway.' A man, who Selena supposed it was Eric said before the news women got back into the screen. 'Parker Stewart and Stanley Jenkins were brutally murdered. The police is already taking care of the case.'

'What is happening with this world?' Selena's stepfather, Brian, said taking a sip of his coffee.

'And now this killer is walking freely around Dallas.' Selena said without knowing that the killer was her best friend. 'I think they aren't going to have problems to find her.'

'And why is that?' Mandy, Selena's mother asked curiously.

'She's a killer mom. She probably has a pattern, you know? She has her own way of killing. And the news girl said that those guys were brutally killed, and it wasn't brutal like spanking or a shot in the head considering the fact that she killed her whole family when she was only eight years old. She's probably going to leave a trail of horrible deaths and they're going to find her very easily.' The eighteen years old explained.

'We shouldn't have let you read all of those investigation books when you were younger.' Brian said playfully.

'Don't put Sherlock Holmes in the story, Brian. It's not his fault if I'm a investigation genius.' His stepdaughter said with a grin.

'Do I need to tell not to get involved with this? You have the talent of trying to find missing persons and getting in trouble, Selena.' Mandy pleaded.

'Hey, I only did that once! And may I remember you that it actually worked out and I found the guy?'

'Yeah, but this is different. This girl is a dangerous killer, Lena. Promise us you're not going to go look after her and end up being one of her victims.'

'Ok, I promise. I'm not going to look for the girl with a kitchen knife.' Selena giggled.

'I'm serious.' Her mother said sternly.

'Me too.' The dark haired girl said taking a last sip on her coffee. 'I'm going out with Naomi today. I'll be back soon. Bye.' She said kissing her parents cheeks and walking away. 'No way in hell I'm not going to at least research about it.' Selena whispered to herself with a grin.

Selena always obeyed her parents, but sometimes she felt like she had to go against their rules. She felt like this when she went looking after the missing guys and she was felling the same thing about this killer that had just run away from the psych ward. It killed her to have to lie to Brian and Mandy, but she had no choice. When she went after the missing guy and saved him from dying in an empty and dark room she felt alive and like she was doing the right thing, like if she was doing what she was meant to do. So fallowing her instinct she called Naomi and said she was going somewhere before meeting her and headed to the library.

She was sitting in front of one of the library computer looking inside her own head for words that she could use to found out something about the killer since she didn't even knew the girl's name. After some minutes of thinking she finally wrote: 'Eight years old girl kills family.' Nothing but some fake horror stories around the internet.

'Shit.' The girl whispered to herself before writing again. 'Stanley Jenkins and Parker Stewart.' The research came back with the news about their death. 'Bingo.' Selena said smiling. 'Today the Dallas' asylum employees Stanley Jenkins and Parker Stewart were found dead along with five others employees in the asylum halls. They were all brutally killed and one death wasn't looked like the other in any aspects. The only survivor was Eric Russo, the man that said take care of the girl since she arrived the place with only eight years old. There are suspects that the girl is responsible by the Lovato's family massacre in November sixteen of 1999. The suspects aren't concrete, but all the evidences take us to believe that an eight years old girl killed Demi, Dallas and Michael Lovato and Jonas Fitch.'

Selena couldn't believe in what she was reading. Somehow everything made sense. How could someone walk in someone's house, kill everyone and walk away without being noticed or taken as a suspect. That's why she felt like finding this killer. Revenge. The girl had killed the most important person in her life and now, ten years later, she had the chance to make her pay for what she did. She was sure that the suspects about the girl killing the Lovato's were true. It was too obvious, at least to her eyes. Selena printed the pages that talked about the case and the victim's pictures, which included the pictures of Demi and her family and ran to Naomi's house ready to tell her friend about what she had found out.

Selena arrived Naomi's house breathing hard for running all the way since the library. She knocked on the door non stop until her blond friend opened the door and Selena got in the house before she could completely open the door and went to Naomi's bedroom. I don't even need to mention that Naomi was scared and confused about how Selena was acting. She was never the type of girl who runs and does exercises. The blond went to her room and locked the door behind her waiting for her friend to explain her rush.

'I know who killed Demi.' Selena said still breathing hard and took her research from her purse. Naomi sat by her side and took the papers in her hands reading it. 'This crazy girl was in an asylum because she killed Demi and her family when she was only eight years old and she ran away last night. This might sound insane but everything fits.'

'Even if this is true, please tell me you're going after this psycho just so you can have your revenge or something.' Naomi said worried by her friend.

'I can't just ignore it, Naomes. This insane girl ruined my life and I'm not going to let her get away with it.'

'You're not even sure if it was her. An eight years old girl can't kill a whole family.' The blond insisted.

'It was her, I know it. I feel it Naomi. Everything fits perfectly. Demi was eight years old at the time, so she would be able to walk in and out the house easily and without any suspects because everyone would think she was Demi's friend. Your age doesn't define what you can do or not. Michael was sleeping, Jonas was dumber than a pickle, Dallas has never been too clever herself and Demi was also a kid. And the police said that this psycho never repeats the way she kills.' Selena took off the pictures from her purse and Naomi started to look at it but soon stopped because her stomach didn't like what she was seeing. 'Michael: A cut in the throat. Jonas: Beaten to death with a baseball bat. Dallas: Stabbed. Demi: Had her dorsal spine broken into six parts and her face disfigured. Parker: Cut off his flesh so she could what his bones cracking while she broke his neck. Stanley: Had his jaw ripped off his face. Jal, the nurse she killed with nine years old: stabbed in the jugular vein with a fork. Lindsay, the nurse she killed last nigh: had a pencil shoved in her eye.'

'Ok, I got it! The girl is crazy!' Naomi shouted trying to make Selena stop. She was felling disgusted with all of those deaths already. 'But still, this is dangerous Selena! She killed all those persons and she can kill you to in a blink of an eye!'

'I know is dangerous, but I finally have the chance of making her pay for destroying my life and I'm not going to let it go. Sorry Naomi, I know you're worried but I need to do it.' Selena said calmly to her friend. 'I'm not going to have another chance like this one.'

'Do what ever you want and if something happens, I'll be by your side.'

**XxXxXxX**

Demi was back were everything happened. Her old house, now abandoned, dirty and almost destroyed. Everything was just like the last time she's been there. Everything was on the same place as before. She didn't get back to her house to remember the old times, she got back to get something that was hers, something she had hidden ten years ago knowing she was going to go back to get it. Her old mask, the one she used the night she killed her family, her favorite mask that now was even more beautiful. The years had given to it something more. It was older, darker and scarier and it made Demi like it even more. She placed it in her face and tied the leather straps. It felt so good to be _herself_ again. She looked herself in the mirror satisfied. The mask matched perfectly with the converse, baggy jeans and leather jacket she had stolen from a trucker she killed along her way back home.

Her attention turned to the window when she spotted someone walking down the street. Demi's heart didn't stopped or skipped a beat like it would happened with some peoples. Her heart finally started beating again, just like old times.

She was even more beautiful than ten years ago. She looked more like a woman and less like that little girl who loved to eat pickles while watching movies. The way she swayed her hips when she walked was seductive and natural. Her pink lips were bigger and looked a lot softer. Her curves and smile. Demi didn't knew what to do or think, but she knew that she needed Selena. She was the reason why she ran away from the asylum. She needed to open up to Selena. Tell her everything…kiss her senseless.

Demi followed Selena for days. Watching her friends, were she went, what she liked, who she liked, how was her life. It was fascinating to her how Selena's tastes were basically the same. Music, food, movies… The only thing that changed was her appearance. She was more mature now. Another thing that Demi noticed was how Selena cried almost every night while looking to the picture that used to be in her night stand drawer and how much intrigued Selena was with a killer, even tough she didn't knew it was her best friend. Selena spotted Demi watching sometimes and Demi didn't bothered hiding when it happened. Why should her hide if in some days they would be face to face, eye to eye.

It was a Friday at 22:00pm when everything started to happen. Selena was getting ready to meet with Naomi in her house so they could go out with her friends like every Friday. She needed to forget everything that was happening in the last few days and have fun. Since she found out about who had killed Demi her days have been exhausting. She didn't slept or thought about something else, specially when a crazy guy with a creepy mask started to follow her everywhere. She needed to relax and just act her age for some hours.

Demi already knew where Selena would be that Friday and she had everything ready. It was going to be perfect in her way. Her plan was wait Selena to show at Naomi's house and then get her alone, but since Naomi and her parents were going to be there it would be hard, so she had to be a little more _radical _than she had planned and it wasn't a problem at all, at least not to Demi.

Oh, how she missed that felling! Killing someone with others around and then kill them without them knowing they're going to die. They were all so innocent and ignorant. She was in ecstasy, just like every time she killed something, but this time it was almost a déjà vu. A whole family, one by one. While she killed someone upstairs, the ones watching TV on the living room had any idea of what was happening. It was a beautiful scene, in a beautiful night, for a beautiful cause.

Now she could be alone with her love. Selena weren't going to be able to run away cause she was going to be locked inside the house and Demi knew she was going to try to escape, but it didn't made her mad. She knew she was scary, specially covered in blood. She just needed some minutes and nothing else. Five minutes with Selena and she could die happy or feel happy for time enough not to kill anymore.

Selena arrived Naomi's house and spotted that the door was half open. She walked inside the house and looked upstairs looking for someone, but the house was silent. She walked until the living room and then everything stopped. Naomi's parents were there but not like they supposed to be. They were both dead. There was blood everywhere and she could see their insides on the floor. It was like if someone had opened their stomachs and taken off everything inside them. She ran to the stairs and puked everything that was in her stomach. When Selena turned to run away she saw the demon himself staring at her. She knew immediately who that person was. The ones she was looking for found her first.

Selena ran to the only place she could, Naomi's room. Big mistake. Naomi was in there too, bleeding on the floor wrapped in her bath towel. She got a little bit closer to the body, already crying waterfalls. But there was something different, Naomi wasn't dead, she was just bleeding on the floor and it looked like she had been tortured. There were cuts all over her body.

'Hold on, Naomes…We're going to get away from here, ok?' Selena said crying on her friend's body. 'Everything is going to be fine.'

'B-Be-hind y-you-u.' Naomi whispered scared. Selena looked behind her and saw the evil figure staring down at her. She stood up to run but the killer pushed her to the floor. Selena tried to get up but failed when Demi cornered her next the bed. Selena sat there in front of the killer crying and begging.

'Ple-ease… D-don't k-kill me.' She sobbed loudly. Beg was useless cause Demi would never, ever hurt Selena.

Demi kneeled in front of the scared girl and cupped her cheek with her blood soiled hands. The warmth of Selena's skin made her feel so alive. Her hand traveled Selena's body, passing through her jaw and neck before stopping in her heart. The girl's heart was beating so fast that she couldn't even believe it. Demi placed her free hand in her own heart. Their hearts were beating at the same speed and rhythm, but Demi's heart was beating for love while Selena's heart was beating from fear. Demi let go of Selena and reached the straps behind her mask, undoing it slowly. As soon as the mask feel off Selena cried even harder. She recognized her friend even though they didn't seen each other for years. Now everything made sense. The deaths, the police excuse, why Demi's supposed body was disfigured, why Diana killed herself. She felt dumb for didn't seeing it before.

'Demi…' Selena whispered looking at the girl who smiled when heard her name being said by such a sweet voice like Selena's.

Selena was still a little bit scared, but somehow she also felt comfortable. If someday Demi's eyes were empty and lifeless, now, in Selena's presence, they were full of life and with a glow brighter than one thousand starts. If Demi didn't smiled before, now she was showing the most sweet and innocent smile someone could have ever seen. It was unbelievable the effect that she had on the girl that was considered a dangerous psychopath.

Demi cupped her lover's cheek once again and started to lean in slowly. Selena knew what was going to happen. She also knew she should stop that. But you know that feeling that tells you that something is right? In that moment that feeling was screaming in Selena's head that stop that would be wrong. Demi closed her eyes and pressed her lips against Selena's slowly and lovingly. Someone who felt that kiss would never say that those were the lips of a killer. Selena closed her eyes and kissed back, deepening the kiss after some time. That fuzzy felling in her stomach was the best sensation ever and she wouldn't change that for anything. Selena would forget about Demi's pleasure in killing, she would forget about everything and start all over again if that meant have Demi by her side forever, kissing her lips in that single and delicious way.

Demi pulled back and looked in Selena's brown eyes with the biggest smile she had ever showed in her eighteen years. That was what was missing in her life. Not blood, not deaths or the ecstasy she felt while killing. What was missing was a true love that really knew her and could forget about everything for just one felling. She needed Selena. Her one and only love.

'I love you Selenalenalena.' Demi whispered making Selena smiled widely. Demi was still her sweet little girl underneath it all. 'I've loved you since the first second I laid my eyes on you.'

'I love you too, Dems.' Selena whispered back.

A loud bang echoed through the room. Five cops with revolvers walked inside the door pointing his guns to the two girls in the corner. Demi turned around; ready to attack, to protect the girl she loved when one of the cops pulled the trigger. Selena screamed between tears watching Demi's lifeless body falling to the floor with a bulled right in her chest. Selena held the body in her arms and cried over her lost love.

When her vision finally got clearer she finally saw it. Demi had died with a smile in her lips and the glow of one thousand stars in her brown eyes.

**Awwww! So cute! **

**Please, please, please review! I'm sad and reviews cheer me up!**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Heey guys! I know I've been gone for a while but I can explain. This goddamn website not only deleted my fic 'High School Kids' but it also blocked my account and stopped me from updating. And I'm really fucking pissed with the owners of this shit, they're fucking assholes . What we do here in also an art and no art can be done if they repress and censor. I don't know what happened, I don't wanna know what the fuck happened, I just know that I'll keep writing and I don't give a fuck about the mother fuckers who did this. And I'll start writing in my livejournal account (same account name TheReckless1611) and I want the guys who fucking deleted my story to have their asses burned by Satan's dick! Thanks for the attention cuties ^^ I'll be waiting for you guys in my livejournal.


End file.
